vampiremaskeradefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nagaraja
Die Nagaraja sind eine sonderbare, mystische Blutlinie, deren Herkunft weitestgehend ungeklärt und deren Praktiken für andere Kainiten äußerst verstörend wirken können. Die Blutlinie gibt nur wenig von sich selbst preis, besitzt jedoch offenkundig außergewöhnliche Kenntnisse über die Lande der Toten und verfügt sogar über Fähigkeiten, die weit über jene der normalen Nekromanten hinausgehen, welche in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft der Vampire bekannt sind. Es gibt nur äußerst wenige Angehörige dieser Linie, die sich aufgrund zahlreicher Feinde immer bedeckt halten. Selbst Ahnen haben vielleicht noch nie von dieser Blutlinie gehört oder einen Angehörigen getroffen. Die Blutlinie besitzt keinen Gründer im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern ging vielmehr aus einer Reihe von Blutritualen eines antiken Todeskultes hervor. Allgemein: Die Nagaraja sind, selbst für kainitische Verhältnisse, mysteriös und in Ihrem Tun und Verhalten äußerst sonderbar. Sie unterscheiden sich deutlich von allen anderen Vampiren in etlichen Aspekten. Tatsächlich sind Sie die einzigen Vampire, die nicht nur Blut trinken müssen, sondern sich zusätzlich auch noch vom Fleisch der Lebenden ernähren müssen, um nicht an Stärke zu verlieren. Zu diesem Zweck besitzen Sie nicht die obligatorischen Fangzähne, sondern ein ganzes Gebiss rasiermesserscharfer Zähne, was Ihnen einen haifischähnlichen Anblick verleiht. Da diese Erscheinung höchst befremdlich ist, lächeln Nagaraja nur selten und manche reden sogar in Gegenwart von Sterblichen nicht oder nur leise, es sei denn, Sie wollen Sie ohnehin verschlingen. Ihre sonderbaren Praktiken haben Ihnen einerseits einen vollkommenen Außenseiterstatus in der Gesellschaft und andererseits unzählige Feinde auf allen Seiten des Dschihad eingebracht, sodass die Nagaraja Niemandem wirklich vertrauen können. Sie sind in der Lage, die Länder der Toten zu betreten und dort zu thumb|244px|Das Wappen der Nagarajaagieren und den Toten sogar Ihre Essenz zu stehlen, was nicht unbedingt zu einem größeren Vertrauen oder mehr Toleranz unter den anderen Vampiren geführt hat. Ganz im Gegenteil haben diese verdrehten Fähigkeiten Ihren Außenseiterstatus nur noch begünstigt. Verkehren Sie in einer Stadt, halten Sie sich gemeinhin an die dortigen Regeln, sofern Ihre besondere Schwäche Ihnen dies eben ermöglicht. Um nicht aufzufallen, pflegen Sie nur wenige Kontakte und besitzen oft Lagermöglichkeiten für menschliche Körper, die Sie auf rituelle Weise konservieren, damit Sie sich länger davon ernähren können und nicht beständig die menschliche Population aufs Neue ausdünnen müssen. Ihre eindeutig unmenschliche Natur sorgt dafür, dass nur sehr Wenige von Ihnen überhaupt lange an der Menschlichkeit festhalten können und viele wenden sich so früh wie möglich anderen Pfaden der Erleuchtung zu. Daher sind die meisten Angehörigen der Blutlinie noch befremdlicher und unmenschlicher als die meisten anderen Vampire. Die Nagaraja sind zu fremdartig und zu sonderbar, um in irgend einer Sekte großen Einfluss zu gelangen. Da Sie sowohl unter den Sterblichen, als auch den Unsterblichen und sogar den Toten der Geisterwelt große Feinde haben, stehen die Nagaraja in der Gesellschaft der Vampire relativ allein auf weiter Flur. Weder in der Camarilla noch im Sabbat toleriert man diese grotesken Erscheinungen. Ihre von jeher einzigen Verbündeten finden sich in den Reihen von Manus Nigrum, die auch "Wahre schwarze Hand" oder "Tal'Mahe'Ra" genannt wird. Die mysteriöse Sekte unterstützt die Nagaraja im Austausch gegen Ihr Wissen und Ihre Fähigkeiten, das Reich der Geister und Toten betreten zu können und dort zu agieren. Was genau die Sekte in der Welt hinter dem Leichentuch will und warum Sie versuchen, mittels der Nagaraja dort eine Machtbasis aufzubauen, ist vollkommen unbekannt. Es halten sich Gerüchte, dass die Tal'Mahe'Ra sogar maßgeblich an der Erschaffung der Nagaraja als Blutlinie beteiligt gewesen sein sollen, was möglicherweise bedeuten könnte, dass die Sekte Ihre Pläne hinter dem Leichentuch schon länger verfolgt als tatsächlich gemutmaßt wird. Doch obgleich vermutet wird, dass die gesamte Blutlinie hinter der geheimnisvollen Sekte steht, ist dies ein Irrglaube. Es gibt mehr als genug Nagaraja, die sich Manus Nigrum nicht unterworfen haben und stattdessen versuchen, auf eigene Weise Ihren Weg zu machen. Doch natürlich haben diese Kainiten einen noch schwereren Stand als Ihre Clansgeschwister innerhalb der Sekte. Die Nagaraja vergeben den Kuss nur höchst selten und wenn, dann zumeist an Personen die Ihrem Erbe auch wert sind. Die Blutlinie ist außerordentlich klein, was bedeutet, dass die Angehörigen wissen, dass eine unkontrollierte Vermehrung mit Sicherheit Ihr Untergang bedeuten würde. Viele von Ihnen zeugen, besonders in den jüngeren Nächten, überhaupt keine Nachkommen mehr, da Sie befürchten, dass es mehr zu Ihrem Schaden als zu Ihrem Vorteil sein könnte. Sollte es doch einmal vorkommen, dass ein Nagaraja einem Sterblichen den Kuss schenkt, so sind dies zumeist gebildete und belesene Leute, oftmals besitzen Sie auch deutliche Kenntnisse im medizinischen Sektor, was Ihnen später bei Ihrer Schwäche sehr von Nutzen sein kann. Auch ein großes Interesse am oder Beschäftigung mit dem Tod sind gute Voraussetzungen für den Kuss der Nagaraja, auch wenn die Anwärter selten aktive Forschung am Tod betrieben haben, ehe Sie den Kuss empfingen. Viele waren zuvor Ärzte, Antiquare oder sogar Exorzisten und Geisterjäger. Einige Wenige entstammen den traditionellen Todeskulten und waren zu Lebzeiten Priester oder Kultisten. Die Tatsache, dass die Nagaraja ein Interesse an Leuten besitzen, die über mehr Bildung oder Erfahrungen in diversen Sektoren verfügen, sorgt dafür, dass viele Anwärter für den Kuss bereits Personen mittleren Alters oder sogar eher ältere Sterbliche sind. Junge und damit einhergehend, ungestüme oder vorschnelle Personen werden nur höchst selten überhaupt in die Blutlinie aufgenommen. Entstehung der Linie: Ganz ähnlich den etablierten Clans der Tremere und der Giovanni gingen die Nagaraja aus den magischen Traditionen sterblicher Hexer hervor. Die Blutlinie als Ganzes wurzelt im Kult des Idran, einem Ableger der Chakravanti, einem Orden von Todesmagiern aus den Gebieten von Tibet und Nepal. Während eines magischen Konfliktes, den man als "Himalaya-Kriege" kennt, erlagen die Nagaraja den Verlockungen des Todes und entwickelten Zaubersprüche, die Sie in untote Hexenmeister von unauslotbarer Macht verwandelten. Diese Kreaturen, in einem Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod befindlich, wurden als "Liche" bezeichnet, magiebegabte, untote Hexenmeister. Als die anderen magischen Kulte und Orden erkannten, dass Ihr neuer Zustand den Idran erlaubte, sich frei in die Unterwelt und wieder zurück zu begeben, wandten Sie sich in Abscheu und Horror von diesen blasphemischen Kreaturen ab. Während die Anzahl Ihrer Feinde stetig wuchs, versuchten die machtbesessenen Idran, Ihren halbtoten Zustand zu vervollkommnen und glaubten, dass ein weiteres Todesritual Sie zu den heiligsten Wesen auf Erde machen würde, voll von spiritueller Perfektion. Das Ritual, welches unter dem Einsatz von vampirischer Vitae durchgeführt wurde, scheiterte jedoch auf katastrophale Weise. Anstatt erhabener Kreaturen verwandelten sich die Kultanhänger in Kainiten und wurden letztlich Sklaven derselben Stärken und Schwächen wie all Jene, die ebenfalls vom Blute Kains waren. Während der darauffolgenden Nächte des Finsteren Mittelalters existierten die Nagaraja in ständiger Gefahr, von Ihren zahllosen Feinden aufgespürt und vernichtet zu werden, darunter vor allem die magischen Orden der Chakravanti und der Bruderschaft der Akashic, jedoch auch thumb|196px|Das Wappen der Nagaraja um das Jahr 1242der Kuei-jin und Kainiten verschiedener Clans und Abstammungen. Die fehlende Organisation und schlechten Reisemöglichkeiten erschwerten den Nagaraja die Flucht und das Reisen durch die Länder Europas und machten es Vielen nahezu unmöglich, Ihren Häschern zu entkommen. Viele Angehörige der Blutlinie versteckten sich daher in den Schattenlanden der Unterwelt und hofften so, Ihren zahllosen Feinden entgehen zu können. In dieser Zeit nahm ein fernöstlicher Ableger der mysteriösen Tal'Mahe'Ra Kontakt zu den Nagaraja auf und bot diesen Schutz und Zuflucht gegen deren Dienste. Viele, jedoch nicht alle Angehörigen der Blutlinie gingen auf dieses verlockende Angebot ein und griffen nach dem Strohhalm, der Ihr Überleben sichern konnte. Während der Viktorianischen Zeit schließlich traten die Nagaraja kaum in Erscheinung, Viele dienten einfach nur der Sekte und erfüllten Ihren Teil der Abmachung. Während dieser Zeit fand innerhalb der Sekte jedoch der Umbruch statt, der als "Verrat von Enoch" bekannt werden sollte. Nur schwer erholten sich die Tal'Mahe'Ra von dieser Veränderung, konnten jedoch einzig durch die Hilfe der Nagaraja in die Schattenlande der Unterwelt eindringen und die Präsenz der Sekte in der Geisterstadt gleichen Namens (Enoch) etablieren. Erst in den Nächten der Neuzeit wurden die Nagaraja erneut erschüttert, als ein katastrophaler Krieg, bekannt als der "Dritte Mahlstrom" im Jahr 1999, in der Geisterwelt die Sekte zu zerreißen begann und die Nagaraja urplötzlich erneut auf sich allein gestellt waren. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Ihre schwache, interne Organisation Stück für Stück auseinander brach. Letztlich fiel ein Großteil der Blutlinie genau Jenen Mächten zum Opfer, die auch schon die Tal'Mahe'Ra erschüttert hatten. Sie wurden gewaltsam aus der Geisterwelt herausgerissen und mussten Ihre Machtbasen dort komplett aufgeben. Die wenigen Überlebenden schließlich zogen es vor, zukünftig Ihr eigenes Schicksal zu schmieden. Einige von Ihnen suchten Zuflucht in Korea bei den Kuei-jin des "Grünen Hofes" die tatsächlich bereit waren, die Überlebenden aufzunehmen, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass Diese niemals wieder an einen Sterblichen den Kuss weitergeben. Dieses Abkommen gilt bis heute und hat dafür gesorgt, dass nur noch ein paar Dutzend Nagaraja auf der Welt existieren, welche die finsteren Geheimnisse der Todes- und Geistermagie bewahren und zu einer seltenen und abstoßenden Sonderheit in den Reihen der vampirischen Gesellschaft geworden sind. Organisation: Obgleich Sie ursprünglich aus einem Todeskult hervorgegangen sind, ist die Blutlinie der Nagaraja schlicht zu klein, um eine wirkliche Organisation zu besitzen. Die Angehörigen der Blutlinie, selbst jene, die für die Tal'Mahe'Ra arbeiten, sind generell Einzelgänger, die versuchen, sich Ihr Unleben auf Ihre eigene Art und Weise zu erhalten. Außerdem erregt ein einzelner Angehöriger der Blutlinie nicht soviel Aufsehen, wie gleich mehrere auf einem Haufen. Ihre vielen Geheimnisse über Ihre Todesmagie sorgt dafür, dass die Nagaraja Niemandem vertrauen und es bevorzugen, allein zu bleiben und Ihre Geheimnisse vor Allen und Jeden zu bewahren. Dies schließt andere Nagaraja mit ein, denn nicht einmal untereinander vertrauen sich die Angehörigen der Blutlinie wirklich. Gelegentlich treffen sich vereinzelte Nagaraja und tauschen sich aus, Ihre Geheimnisse geben Sie jedoch niemals preis. Um das Jahr 1242 herum war die Blutlinie der Nagaraja noch etwas größer (wenn auch nur wenig) und teilte sich inoffiziell in zwei interne Gruppierungen auf: die "Shravaka" (Zuhörer), die vornehmlich die Rolle von Agenten oder auch Mentoren für andere Kainiten ausfüllten und die "Acarya" (Vorbilder), die stets bestrebt waren, die Position der Nagaraja in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft und vor allem innerhalb der Tal'Mahe'Ra zu verbessern, auch wenn dies letztlich nur von wenig Erfolg gekrönt sein sollte. Hintergründe: * Der Name der Blutlinie setzt sich aus dem mystischen Wort Naga, was schlicht "Schlange" bedeutet und dem Hindi Wort Raja zusammen, was in etwa mit "Regent" zu übersetzen ist. Der komplette Name der Blutlinie lässt sich also frei mit "Regent der Schlange" oder, im etwas poetischeren Sinne, mit "Wyrm König" übersetzen. * Im Zuge der Überarbeitung der 2. Edition von Vampire: Die Maskerade wurde die ursprüngliche clanseigene Disziplin der Nagaraja, "Nihilismus", zu einem speziellen Pfad der Nekromantie, welchen nur die Nagaraja beherrschen umgewandelt, womit die Disziplin an sich überflüssig wurde. Als Ersatz und damit dritte Clansdisziplin erhielten die Nagaraja stattdessen die Gabe der "Beherrschung". * Die Schwäche der Nagaraja ist relativ einzigartig im System von Vampire: Die Maskerade. Die Angehörigen der Blutlinie konsumieren Blut wie jeder andere Vampir auch, benötigen jedoch auch Fleisch, da Sie für jeden Tag, den Sie kein frisches (von lebenden oder kürzlich verstorbenen Menschen) konsumieren, an körperlicher Stärke einbüßen. Ein Körper besitzt genauso viele Fleischpunkte wie Blutpunkte, das Entziehen dieser Punkte fügt bei lebenden Personen jedoch jedes Mal Schaden zu, was leicht im Tod der Opfer endet. Zu beachten ist, dass die Körper relativ frisch sein müssen, weswegen die Nagaraja stets aufs Neue auf die grausige Jagd gehen müssen. Dies ist der Preis für Ihre Kräfte der Unterwelt, zumindest wird dies in den Reihen der Blutlinie so gesehen. * Im PC-Spiel Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines erscheint der Charakter Pisha, welcher eindeutig ein Mitglied der Blutlinie der Nagaraja ist. Der Spieler kann Sie in einem verlassenen Krankenhaus in Downtown antreffen, wo Sie sich auf der Jagd nach einem Kamerateam befindet und diese in Stücke reißt. Der Name der Blutlinie wird dabei nicht offiziell genannt, weswegen auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht käme, dass es sich bei Ihr um ein Mitglied des Dunsirn-Zweigs der Giovanni handelt, die ebenfalls Kannibalismus betreiben. Da Sie jedoch davon spricht, dass es ein Fluch ist, der Sie zum Konsum von Menschenfleisch treibt, erscheint diese Theorie sehr unwahrscheinlich. Bekannte Mitglieder der Linie: * Pisha Kategorie:Blutlinien